The present invention relates to a package, such as a holder or mailer for securely storing and transporting a compact disc (CD), computer floppy disc and the like, without scratching or marring the playing surface of the disc and for permitting the rapid insertion and removal of the disc.
Devices for retaining a compact disc or a computer floppy disc have traditionally been constructed at least partially of plastic, and to include paperboard sleeves which obscure all or a significant portion of the disc label. These conventional compact disc holders have the drawback of not being capable of being manufactured substantially entirely by a machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,918 to Dobias et al. recognized the need for a compact disc holder which exposes the non-playing surface of the disc while the disc is in the holder. Dobias et al. further recognized the need to construct the disc holder of recyclable materials (for example, paperboard) rather than plastic, and to automate the fabrication process to reduce the manual labor involved in manufacturing and the corresponding production cost.
As a proposed solution, Dobias et al. disclose a folded container constructed from a single, unitary sheet that includes a panel having two sloped surfaces each with an elliptical cutout. The elliptical cutouts are shaped so that the larger of two arcs of each ellipse is of a sufficient height and size to permit a compact disc to easily drop through at the top of the arc, which is also at the top of the sloped surface, while the descending portion of the same arc decreases in size to snap in to lock the disc in place. The smaller of the two arcs of each ellipse is sufficient to support the disc along its edge without touching a face of the disc. As a result, the panel locks the disc at four points along its outer edge.
It is desirable to form a compact disc holder starting from a single, unitary sheet of paperboard which is initially flat and then folded in a particular manner to permit full view of the disc label while the package is open, and which does not pinch the disc at four points along its outer edge, and which prevents the disc from inadvertently popping out of its retention position.
The present invention overcomes the described drawbacks and provides a new and unique holder for compact and computer discs which can be made of paperboard or similar materials using conventional folding equipment such as that used in carton making, and manufactured in an economically environmentally friendly manner (that is, with a reduced amount of material).
In accordance with one form of the present invention, the disc package for retaining a disc includes a retention panel defining a plane having first and second surfaces wherein the first surface of the retention panel is in substantial contact with a face of the disc when the disc is inserted within the disc package. The disc package also includes a cover panel contiguous with the retention panel and sharing with the retention panel a common edge corresponding to a first edge of the retention panel. The common edge has a fold line for folding the cover panel into substantial superposition with the retention panel to cover at least a portion of the disc retained in the disc package. The disc package also includes disc retainment section positioned proximate a second edge of the retention panel opposite the first edge and superposed with respect to a portion of the first surface of the retention panel. At least a portion of the disc retainment section is unattached to the first surface of the retention panel to enable at least a portion of the disc to be positioned between the retention panel and the disc retainment section.
In accordance with another form of a present invention, the disc package for retaining a disc includes a retention panel defining a plane having first and second surfaces wherein the first surface is in substantial contact with a face of the disc when the disc is inserted within the disc package. The disc package also includes a first folded sidewall section extending from a first side of the retention panel and having a first contour edge substantially conforming to the periphery of the disc. The disc package also includes a second folded sidewall section extending from a second side of the retention panel and having a second contour edge substantially conforming to the periphery of the disc. The disc package further includes a third folded sidewall section extending from a third side of the retention panel and having at least a portion thereof which is unattached to the first surface of the retention panel to enable at least a portion of the disc to be interposed between the retention panel and the third folded sidewall section.
A preferred form of the compact disc holder, as well as other embodiments, objects, features and advantages of the invention, will be apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.